Drabble Collection
by Teapotgirl
Summary: A series of drabbles for Sonic and his friends.
1. Speed

**A/N: Hi again everyone! I'm now doing a drabble collection for Sonic and his friends. This will probably go on for a while because I have loads of ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this and requests are accepted. I do not own Sonic, wish I did though. So, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Speed<span>

Sonic was racing through the air, from building to building he jumped. The wind in his face and the sound of birds chirping around him. He loved to be free from worries, but he mostly loved the speed of when he ran.

He dashed through metal city, and passed his friends who were enjoying their fruit smoothies.

"There he goes again. Does he ever get tired of running?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, he loves to be on his feet, and enjoy his alone time," Tails replied and drank down on his smoothie.

"But whenever there is danger, he dashes to it," Amy said.

"Maybe you should keep out of danger then you won't ruin his alone time," Knuckles mocked.

"Hey! It's not my fault I always get caught by Dr. Eggman!" She moaned and turned to face away. Making the other two laugh.


	2. Defence Grid

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now up! Thanks for the ideas, and I'm glad you liked my first drabble :). Ok I am putting K1LL3R BURG3RZ idea into this drabble so I hope it's good enough. So, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Defence Grid<span>

"Yes! The chaos emerald is mine!" Dr. Eggman chirped, as he quickly left Tails's workshop.

"Come back Eggman!" Tails shouted to him. But it was too late. Dr. Eggman had already zoomed out of here.

Tails dropped his head down in shame, but then an idea popped into his head. He quickly went back inside his workshop and got to work.

A few hours later, Sonic came to stop by. He knocked on Tails's workshop until it opened.

"Hey bud, what you doing?" He asked his fox friend.

"Well, I just installed my latest defence grid, because Eggman came and stole one of the chaos emeralds!" Tails explained.

"Wait Eggman was here? What are we doing standing around here for then, lets get that emerald back," Sonic said.

"Ok. Wait for me Sonic!"


	3. Chaos Control

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now up! Next idea is from UpbeatButNegative which is involving shadow. I will soon put jakeroo 123 idea in, but I'm just trying to do some with different characters at the moment. So your idea is not ignored, I will put it in eventually. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chaos Control<span>

Shadow and Sonic were out looking for Eggman, who had taken another chaos emerald right out of there hands.

"Hey Shadow, why don't you use chaos control to get to Eggman's base?" Sonic suggested.

"I was about to," Shadow said, and got out a green chaos emerald. "Chaos control!"

Nothing happened.

"What? Why didn't chaos control work?" Shadow said surprised.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted at him from behind, whilst running towards them. "I said wait before because you picked up the wrong chaos emerald."

"Wrong chaos emerald?" Sonic questioned.

"Rouge! Stop swapping the fake ones for the real ones!" Shadow shouted at her.

"Sorry, I just love to admire them."

"You two are impossible," Sonic said.

"Shut up!" They both said in unison.


	4. Piko Piko Hammer

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now up! Thanks for the reviews :). This drabble is for a famous rabbit and pink hedgehog I know. Please read & review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Piko-Piko Hammer<span>

Cream had gone round to Amy's for a friendly visit. Cream wanted to ask Amy a question that had been bothering her for a long time now. They both were sitting in the living room whilst drinking tea.

"Amy?" Cream asked calmly.

"What is it?" Amy questioned.

"I was just wondering...how come when you fight with your hammer you seem to lose it...but then you seem to get another one the next day..."

Amy blinked a few times and gave out a little giggle.

"Let me show you something Cream," Amy said, and she walked over to the wardrobe which was opposite her and decided to open it.

There it reviled shelves of Amy's Piko-Piko hammer all pink and yellow.

"You see Cream, I have loads."


	5. So Naive

**Chapter 5 is now up! Keep the ideas coming in, I will try to get through them all as quickly as possible. Next drabble is from NintendoSEGAFan1999. Hope you like it. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>So Naïve<span>

Silver was running through Metal City to find Blaze. They were suppose to be meeting Sonic and his friends, for an important announcement. But Silver wasn't having any luck, he had been searching for hours just to find his purple friend.

After coming to a stop, Silver decided to take a break, so he sat down on the nearest bench. He lifted his head up high, and leaned back on the bench.

A couple minutes later, Blaze was walking through Metal City, to try and find Silver. Luckily, she found him snoozing on one of the park's benches. She walked up to him and tap him on the shoulder making him wake up.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Silver! Did you forget on where to meet again?" Blaze asked him.

"Well, I've been looking for you. And what about the place you said we were suppose to meet at?" Silver questioned.

Blaze hit herself on the forehead. "You're so naïve Silver."


	6. Days With Your Buddy

**A/N: Chapter 6 is now up! Ok next idea from K1LL3R BURG3RZ. Big and Froggy, hope I did good :). Ideas for drabbles accepted! Please read & review and enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><span>Days With Your Buddy<span>

The purple cat was out with his best buddy, Froggy. As usual they were at there favourite lake. Big was happily talking to his green friend, whilst trying to catch some fish.

"Hey Froggy? Are you having any luck?" Big asked Froggy.

"Ribbit," Froggy said in disappointment.

"That's ok. Oh! I think I've got something." Big said in surprise.

He stood up and started to reel in his bait. He pulled so hard, that he lost his balance and fell backwards onto his friend.

"Froggy? Where did you go?" Big questioned and stood up and looked around for Froggy.

"Ribbit!" Froggy shouted up to Big.

"Oh there you are Froggy. I'm sorry I sat on you," Big apologised and continued fishing, while Froggy just pulled an angry face.


	7. Brothers

**A/N: Chapter 7 is now up! Ok next idea from jakeroo123, involving Sonic and Tails. Hope you like it. Please read & review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Brothers<span>

After the time when Tails had built his defence grid, he knew that Sonic would think it was a stupid idea. He should have called out for Sonic when he needed help the most. Once Eggman had stolen the chaos emerald, Sonic zoomed off to catch the doctor, whilst Tails would either run behind Sonic or fly to him in the tornado.

The blue hedgehog didn't have any luck. Eggman had already disappeared into thin air. Sonic didn't have a clue on where his new base is. He usually asks his friend Tails. After all he does have the brains to figure out where Eggman's new location would be.

Tails had final caught up to Sonic, who was sitting on top of the hills near Metal City. Tails didn't want to interrupt his peace. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Sonic.

"You leaving already?" The blue hedgehog asked him. "Don't worry about Eggman getting away, I'm sure you can come up with a plan."

Tails turned around, and walked up to his friend and sat down beside him. He knew at times that Sonic can be mad, but at other times he can be a good friend. Tails didn't feel Sonic was a friend. But as a brother.


	8. Weight

**A/N: Chapter 8 is now up! Time to do a drabble for an egg head I know. Requests are accepted! Please read & review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Weight<span>

People wondered why Dr. Eggman was so overweight. Maybe it's because he is one of the villains. Suppose, it was to make him look amusing and stupid. But in the end, it was probably due to his name. Well, he did look like an egg shaped man anyway, both his head and stomach were practically matching, but his head was a bit smaller.

Two of his robots were talking behind Dr. Eggman's back. Saying that he must lose weight. They were observing Metal City, in one of Dr. Eggman's new robot carriers. Eggman was thinking of his evil plans, on how to take over the city.

"Don't you think Dr. Eggman should plan his exercise routine?" One of the robots said to the other.

"It would be better, instead of him thinking of a new plan, which will obliviously fail," the other robot replied.

"Don't think I can't hear you!" Dr. Eggman shouted at the two robots, who immediately stopped talking. "I have my robot army to take care of Sonic. Why would I want to lose weight?"

"Better chance at getting allies," the first robot replied.

"Women," the other one said.

"Be quiet!" Eggman yelped.


	9. No Means No!

**A/N: Chapter 9 is now up! Thanks for the reviews. An idea that popped into my head when I was at school. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>No Means No!<span>

"For the last time Charmy no!" Vector shouted at his bee flying friend.

Vector, Espio and Charmy were trying to repair a broken machine as part of a job. At the moment, Vector and Espio were caught in a tangle of wires. Charmy was buzzing around the place, he wanted to press the big red button that was on the machine. Vector knew that the machine was still on and if Charmy pressed it...anything can happen.

"Please Vector! Just once." Charmy begged.

"No! For the last time! What don't you make yourself useful and untangle these wires for us," Vector said.

"What is the machine even for?" Espio asked.

"Who cares, I just do it for the money," Vector replied.

Charmy inspected the rest of the machine, and found another button that was green. _Vector didn't say I couldn't press this one._ A grin caught Charmy's face, and quickly pressed the button.

The machine suddenly began shaking wildly, and the next thing that happened, was that the machine and fallen down into pieces.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO MEANS NO!"


End file.
